danballfandomcom-20200222-history
Type
Type is a characteristic of weapons in Stick Ranger. It determines the element of the weapon. When the mouse rolls over the weapon, the type of the weapon is revealed, along with other features of the type shown. For example, "20% Slow" means that the weapon slows down the enemy by 20%. Types This is a list of all types, as well as the characteristics of each type. Physical (Ph) The Physical type is the most common type. It is mostly used in starting weapons, and usually weapons of this type do not have special features, and do not use MP. There are some exceptions to this rule (e.g. the Needle Glove and the Needle Knuckle, or some of the Whips and Rings). Thunder (Th) The Thunder type weapons have a special attack - usually a bolt of thunder. In some cases, there may be multiple bolts of thunder. Thunder weapons usually have a wide range of damage, and in most cases, a minimum AT of 1. This type is shown on the weapon by the color yellow. Thunder weapons act just like physical weapons; they do damage only without another effect. Fire (Fi) The Fire type weapons have fire attacks. Fire is able to penetrate through enemies, constantly damages enemies in contact with it, and usually lingers on the ground for a while after landing. This type is shown on the weapon usually by the color red, except the Charge Punch, which fire is shown by the color blue. Explosion weapons are fire type too, but they work slightly differently. They do splash damage, do not leave fires lingering around, and are usually shown by the color orange. Note: Fire weapons (not including most explosion weapons) are generally effective against immobile species (Trees, Mushrooms or Cacti) but are nearly useless against flying or swimming enemies (such as Bats, Dragons or Fish). They are also ineffective against species which move very fast like Snakes or Wheels unless using the bait strategy. Ice (Ic) the Ice type weapons have ice attacks, which slows down an enemy's movement speed and attack rate for 9s. However, the speed of projectiles are unaffected. The slow effect stacks too. This type is shown on the weapon by the color blue. Poison (Po) The Poison type weapons use a special attack to poison the enemy. For every frame that the enemy is kept under poison, it will receive damage as stated on the elemental AT of the weapon, however the damage value is not shown in the game screen. In other words, poison steadily decreases the health of the enemy for a set period of time. However, poison doesn't stack. This type is shown on weapons by the colors green or purple. Note: Some enemies are not affected by poison damage, for instance the mushrooms and the three yellow fishes (Skull, Smiley and Fairy) in the Cavern stages. Freeze (Fr) The Freeze type was introduced in V2.5 BETA. It completely deactivates an enemy for some time. Deactivated enemies cannot move or attack, and are shown on the weapon by the colour blue (but of a lighter shade than Ice). Note: Most bosses suffer only reduced effects from freeze attack, except for the Pink Boss Gel Spider. Trivia *If an enemy is poisoned first and then frozen or slowed, it will turn blue. But if the enemy is frozen or slowed first instead, it won't turn green after it is poisoned. *Magicians, Priests and Gunners never require MP for weapon effects. *Fire won't stop burning under water. In addition, Fire won't melt Ice or Freeze, but it will melt snow in the Snowfield series. *Physical is the only weapon type without special, restricted Compo items. There are some compo items which increase physical damage, but those can be combined with weapons of every type and they might have other combination restrictions, such as for certain weapon classes. *So far, only the Priest and Whipper's weapons have all 6 types. List of weapons and compo items by type The only compo items which have a certain type are jewels, charms and spirits. List of enemies with resistances by type Resistance to Physical Resistance to Thunder Resistance to Fire Resistance to Ice Note: Enemies with a resistance with Ice will take less damage when an Ice attack is dealt on them. The Slow Time is also reduced from the original 10s. Resistance to Poison Note: Enemies with a resistance to Poison reduces the length of the Poison effect. However, most of them are completely immune to poison (which basically means that Poison length is eliminated). That means that for the Double Poison 2 (Arrow) the initial damage of the arrows itself is treated as physical damage, but the Bonus AT doesn't count at all! Resistance to Freeze Note: For most enemies that are resistant to Freeze, the Freeze effect on those enemies is reduced drastically (usually by 80%). For the White Box Eel, Blue Diamond Bat, Tan Big Box Snake and the Yellow Shield Eel, the Freeze effect is completely eliminated. Mega bosses, the yellow fishes in the Caverns and the bosses of the Snowfields have stronger freeze strength, which reduces the freeze time by 90%. But note that no enemy reduces Freeze damage, just the freezing effect. Strangely, even small-sized bosses has a Freeze resistance. And also, even trough the Pink Boss Gel Spider is a boss, unlike other bosses it has no Freeze resistance. List of enemies with weaknesses by type Category:Stick Ranger stats